Stages of Change
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: many months after Their Master splinter's Mysterious death they are blaming themselves due to their fighting with each other , they are now in their 20's , their enemies are plotting something deadly since Shredder is no longer alive or around Later on meet 4 girls that are Hawaiian , they known each other since pre-k they later meet The turtles Kahn will do whatever it takes
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Stages of change

Characters throughout the entire story  
Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey and April Jones, sterling, Angel,

Hun, Kahn, foot ninjas, new enemies, ocs  
Wainani, Sukey, Ualani, Roselani (best friends since pre-k)

One shot characters.

Karai, Chaplin, their daughter kisu, Lotus blossom,

Mona Lisa: Human again (since she disappeared in the 80's) Bishop and Stockman

Plot :  
many months after Their Master splinter's Mysterious death  
they are blaming theirselfs due to their fighting with each other , they are now in their 20's , their enemies are plotting something deadly since Shredder ad no longer alive or around  
Kahn will do whatever it takes to kill the turtles once and for all while he rebuilds the foot clan he tries to get karai back but she refuse to join because she values her life and honor more than anything now he tries to get a few more read and find out the turtles later on meet new girls who lived in new York for 23 years and soon fall in love but are attacked later on read and find out.

Background  
New York city Manhattan, Bronx, Brooklyn and time square

Kahn's dojo, The farm house, Saki Mansion, skate park, Coney Island

Horse Stables

Genres: Sorrow, comfort, Anger, Family, Hurt and  
Romance .


	2. Chapter 2

Stages of Change

Ch. 1

"Same as It Never Was"

It was a few months Since the Mysterious Death of master Splinter Leonardo was in his deceased father's room sobbing when he heard the sliding door open. Raphael went to him and comforted him the best he can  
"It's not your fault Leo "Leonardo looked up at his brother  
"But I wasn't here When it happened I couldn't protect him or you three I failed as a leader and older brother "Raphael snarled  
"Stop! Saying that we all weren't here!" Donatello walked in  
"calm down Raph and Raphael is right Leo it's all 4 our faults we were so busy fighting and we didn't even check on Master splinter when he called to us to stop "he started to cry as he fell on his knees, Leonardo gotten up and held their brother Donatello.  
Michelangelo ran in crying to his brother's.

Raphael grabbed their baby brother Michelangelo.  
"shh Mikey it's ok we are all here don't worry we won't let anything happened to any of us "

10 mins later Donatello's shell cell went off he wiped his tears and answered it.  
'Don here, oh hey Angel yes we are fine thank you for the concern, we will be there shortly we are coming Don out' he hung up his shell cell  
"we ready to go? "Michelangelo stood up and wiped his tears  
"Yes I am ready "

Leonardo and Raphael looked at their baby brother's  
"go were and what's going on?"

Donatello looked  
"you'll find out come on "Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other not knowing what today was.  
They followed their baby brother's out the lair and jumped the buildings towards April and Casey's place.

(In Time square)

An enemy was planning revenge for his master he was known as the golden dragon  
back in Japan.

(April and Casey's place)

April, Casey and angel was hidden with their friends Silver century and more allies Karai and Chaplin and Lotus. they heard the window open.  
"SUPRISEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO AND RAPH! "  
Leonardo and Raphael smiled big  
"oh wow we forgotten all about our birthday, it won't be the same though "

Donatello and Michelangelo smiled.  
karai approached them with Lotus blossom and Chaplin  
"he was an amazing honorable sensei and father I'm sorry for what happened to you four.

Leonardo sighed  
"thanks Karai though it's weird having normal conversation with you "  
Raphael had his arms crossed  
"yea "

April and Casey smiled.  
"were you guys surprised we know it's been hard for you four though "Leonardo and Raphael smiled  
"yes thank you "they handed them their gifts  
They smiled bright.

It was robes with the Hamato clan symbol like master splinters was.

Karai smiled.  
"my sister Lotus made them we have robes for Donatello and Michelangelo as well can we give it to them?" Leonardo smiled  
"yes you can although it's not their birthday until October "Raphael called Donatello and Michelangelo over.  
"Get ova here "They looked and walked to them.  
"what is it? "Lotus stood up and handed purple and orange robes with the hamato clan symbol like master splinters had "

Donatello and Michelangelo had tears fall from their eyes  
"am-azing thank you "all 3 of them smiled  
"your welcome we must be heading home My daughter should be home soon from her grandma's house have a great birthday you two "Lotus, karai and Chaplin exited out of the house and went home in the Chaplin Helicopter.

Leonardo and Raphael sat around the table with their baby brother's beside them as they were being sung happy birthday.

Leonardo and Raphael blew out their candles they all cheered April spoke  
"how does it feel to be 25 years old? "Leonardo and Raphael chuckled  
"old "Casey laughed

"old? yea Right I'm in my late 30's that's old "April glared  
'I'm in my early 30's and I still look young "

Raphael chuckled  
"ok you two love birds we need to head home now we have training in the morning because of fearless leader "

] Leonardo glared  
"let's go Raph "Raphael rolled his eyes  
'I'm coming "all four of them exited the house and headed home when they heard a noise  
Leonardo unsheathed his katanas he whispered  
"be alert" Raphael seen four girls running he whispered  
"fearless those girls are in trouble "  
Leonardo looked  
"stay alert let's go "all four of them split up in two and went around the corners following the girls.

They were surrounded by the foot ninja's.

Leonardo looked  
"oh shell they are back?! "they jumped down and started to fight.

The one is red brown hair was knocked out by a hit in her stomach. then the one in Black Ombre hair was slammed into the wall she was knocked out, then one in red orange Ombre hair was thrown to the ground with blood on the side of her head.

The turtles were fighting and trying to protect them  
the one in blond hair ran off frightened in tears she was gone.

The turtles defeated and killed them all with blood on their weapons it began to pour.  
Leonardo sighed.  
"we need to take them to our home "

Raphael looked.  
"are you nuts!?"

Leonardo glared  
"No but we can't leave them here move it now! "all 3 picked up the three girls and headed to their lair.

Leonardo opened up the door and laid the girls on the mats while they sat down by their sides until they wake up.

Donatello bandaged the one with red orange Ombre hair head.

A phone rang.  
Donatello heard it he answered it  
'um hello? Whoa calm down they are safe me and my brother's took them to our home I promise no harm will come to them we will bring them to central park later on don't worry 'he hung up.

Raphael looked  
"who was that?" Donatello looked and replied z  
"It was the fourth girl that was with them, I told her we will bring them to central park later "

Raphael face palmed.  
"really Brainiac and your explaining to Leo I'm not goodnight "he went in his room and fell asleep Leonardo and Michelangelo was asleep already.

Donatello sighed and went to sleep. It was now six am in the morning, the one with red brown hair was the first to awake she looked around  
"where the hell am I?" she saw her two friends asleep as well she shook the one with black Ombre hair  
"Yo wake up" the one with black Ombre hair woken up  
"it's too damn early ow my body where the hell are we?" the one with red headband heard the yelling  
"Yo chill out quit the damn yelling! "the two oldest looked  
"what the hell and who the hell are you?" The one in blue came out of his room  
"we will explain everything do you girls remember anything from last night "The one in red orange Ombre hair woken up holding her head  
"I just remember being attacked on our way home from the Stables "she looked up her eyes widened  
"what in the world are you?"

The one in orange came down from his room  
"chill out dudette's we saved you 3 last nights he started to pour so we brought you here "  
The one is red brown hair stood up  
"thank you I'm Wainani, the oldest out of my friends I appreciate you saving me and my friends they been around a lot lately who are they?" The one in blue spoke  
"I'm Leonardo oldest and leader of my brother's we are glad your safe "the one in black Ombre hair stood up.  
"ow My body I'm Sukey I'm the 2nd oldest "The one in red spoke  
"I'm Raphael 2nd oldest of my brother's you were stupid to go against the foot alone last night I know it was you who got them to chase you and your friends "Sukey glared  
"shut up I was trying to get my friends bag back "

Raphael yelled back  
"you almost got yourself and your friends killed!" Leonardo grabbed him  
"Raphael! Calm down and my brother is right you almost gotten killed your lucky we were there! "The one in red orange Ombre hair yelled

"shut up! Damn! We get it was sukey's fault and we thank you for saving us I'm Roselani the youngest "the one in orange spoke  
"I'm Michelangelo I'm the youngest out of my brother's that one in purple is Donatello "Donatello spoke.  
"hi "he went back to his computer.

Roselani spoke  
"I thank you for saving my life Michelangelo "Michelangelo smiled  
"anytime dudette your friend ran off last night "

Raphael spoke while he was punching his punching bag.  
"Yo fearless Brainiac has something to tell ya "

Donatello looked and gulped.  
"Um I told the girl's friend we will bring them back to her in central park "Leonardo glared  
"DAY BREAK!? Are you serious you know we have to stay in the shadows!"

Donatello sighed.  
"if we bring them back in the night their friend might get attacked again you can't trust no one in this city Leo! "Leonardo glared  
" Fine but for that we have extra training later on! let's go now "

Raphael rolled his eyes and approached his older brother.  
"before we go I'm tired of this attitude Oh fearless leader! Stop yelling at everyone ok you're the oldest but treating us this way won't do any betta! You're not the only one who Lost OUR FATHER! "he went out the door slamming it.  
Leonardo sighed.  
"Raph! Damn! Mikey don bring the girls to their friend I need to go get raph and talk to him "he left the lair after Raphael.

Donatello and Michelangelo lead them out of their lair they helped them in the turtle truck

Donatello locked the doors and all of them buckled up and drove towards Central park.

The girl with blond hair was waiting on the swing when she heard a noise she gotten up and walked towards the noise.  
she saw her friends come out of the truck  
all 3 ran to her and hugged her  
"we are ok and so are you our new friends helped us.

"They came out of the truck, Donatello's eyes lit up when he saw her  
"whoa "The one in blond with dark green eyes lit up  
"Hi I'm Ualani the third oldest thank you for saving my friends "

Donatello smiled  
"your welcome "Michelangelo chuckled  
"come on Donnie we need to go meet Leo and Raph "

Donatello handed the girls shell cells.  
"if you need us just press the letter buttons be careful see you around the city.

"they drove off  
Leonardo was talking with Raphael  
"I'm sorry I just I don't know, and I know I'm not the only one who lost our father "Raphael sighed as his bandanna flown in the wind  
"we are still here Leo we are brother's we train, we live and breathe together we are brother's and we will never turn our backs on you "Leonardo looks  
"I'm sorry I failed you guys "

Raphael sighed  
"you didn't fail us "

Leonardo looked at him as his blue bandanna flown in the wind

"Raph I'm sorry"  
Raphael looked at him.  
"Leo don't "he reached out and hugged him  
Donatello and Michelangelo looked with their arms crossed  
"what a Kodak moment "

Leonardo and Raphael chuckled  
"the girls gotten home safe?"

Donatello spoke.  
"yes let's head back home looks like another storm is coming in "

Raphael looked  
"yea "

Leonardo looked at his brother's it will never be the same as it was but we will become stronger and grow tougher.

Michelangelo shouted  
"I'm driving back home, Raphael chuckled

"Not if I get there first. He flipped down along with the other two.  
Leonardo looked up at the sky  
"we will become better father "he flipped down and followed his younger brothers they drove off back home.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Golden Dragon

Stages of Change  
Ch.2

"Golden Dragon "

It was a new day Leonardo was training his brothers in the dojo of their lair Raphael was punching his punching bag.

Donatello was working on new moves with his Bo Staff Michelangelo was forced to meditate because of this morning he was up until 4:00 am playing video games.

(Above Ground)

Wainani was in her office working on the sales of the mall.

Sukey was in her dojo training herself and was mad at herself for what she did a few nights and thinking about the one called Raphael who put her in her place she sighed and was alone since it was her dojo.

Ualani was in the library thinking about Donatello she was day dreaming when her boss

shouted she looked. .  
"sorry sir "she went back to stamping the books but she was still thinking about The one called Donatello.

Roselani was working at her surfboard shop she wasn't too busy as she thought she would be. She sighed as she thought about The One Named Michelangelo she was day dreaming about him.

She decided to close her shop for the day and ended up dosing off on her desk dreaming.

(Manhattan New Yok)

A guy with purple hair who wears a purple and gold gi holding a staff was training the foot ninja's as he laughed evilly.  
"we will defeat the turtles once and for all and get revenge for our Master Shredder "

Karai left screaming.  
"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU OR BREAK MY ALLIANCE! WITH THE TURTLES! "Kahn was angry he shouted.  
"DAMN IT!" he was slamming his staff into the gong the foot soldiers held their heads as they bowed.

(Back at the lair)  
Leonardo was thinking about their father while he sat down in his room on his bed.  
Raphael finished punching his punching bag he sighed and wiped the sweat off his face and shoulders he looked at their father's empty room he left the lair.

Donatello heard the door and sighed

'not again'

he went to his computer and put the tracking on and watched were Raphael was.  
Leonardo came downstairs  
"where did raph go?" Michelangelo stopped meditating and stood up  
"ow my legs, he went out the lair; he is in another funk he was looking at father's room again "  
Leonardo sighed.  
"just let him cool down for a bit then keep that track on him Donnie "

Donatello nodded  
"yes Leo and are you ok? "

Leonardo looked at him  
"I'll be fine don't worry I'm going to go nap "he went up to his room and went to sleep thinking about Wainani.

(Above ground)

It was now nine o clock at night The girls were closing their work places. They headed home Wainani, Ualani and Roselani was home already.

Sukey was all alone walking the streets when she heard a noise; she looked around no one was there until she saw guys in all black they attacked her, she was trying to fight them off.

Raphael was above on the top building when he saw her surrounded, he spoke to himself  
'These lowlifes' picked the wrong night to tick me off 'he jumped down and started fighting them Sukey looked from the ground "Raph?" she was holding her arm as the blood dripped from it

Raphael was finished fighting them as he took them all down he sheathed his Twin sais and turned to her crouching down to aid her arm, he took out is red cleaning cloth and tied it on her wound.  
"let me get ya home, why were you walking this late?"

Sukey looked at him.  
"I just left work I work at the dojo on main street "

Raphael looked.  
" I see well it looks like I'll be waiting for you after work now because those foot soldiers won't leave you alone "he jumped the roofs holding her as she spoke  
"My house is down there "

Raphael looked.  
'Hold on ' he jumped down with her he made sure no one was around and was in front of her door she unlocked her door and they both walked in he looked around  
"you live alone? "

Sukey spoke  
"yes I do because well my parents moved back to Hawaii along with my friend's parents since we are in our 20's now they decided to move out "Raphael looked at her  
"Oh I see where do you come from?"

Sukey sat down and drank her water.  
"born in Hawaii and raised in Brooklyn New York "Raphael drank water  
"Oh wow listen I'm sorry for yelling at you that night but I saw you deliberately put you and your friends in danger that night "Sukey sighed  
"yes I know I'm sorry I just wanted to make the night exciting "

Raphael crossed his arms.  
"These crooks aren't a joke and can you really fight?" Sukey appeared behind him and went to flip him, Raphael dodged her move and chuckled  
"I see don't try it on me kid "

Sukey looked  
"damn your quick "

Raphael chuckled once more.

"I'm a ninja master like my brother's My father taught us since we were turtle tots "

Sukey looked.  
"Oh I see so you and your brother's been here for how many years? If you don't mind me asking?"

Raphael sat down  
"25 years me and my brother's lived in the city we were born and raised here but see we weren't always mutants we were normal turtle babies but one day we fell down the sewer with some green ooze in a canister and before we knew it we were mutant turtles. "

Sukey looked at him  
"wow that's amazing does anyone else know about you and your brother's besides me and my friends?"

Raphael shook his head  
"No except our three friends and our allies "Sukey looked at him  
"Oh I see "she looked at the time  
"It's late I'm sorry I didn't realize the time thank you for saving me again "

Raphael looked at her  
"no problem I'll see you tomorrow night to make sure you don't get jumped again take care alright" Sukey watched as Raphael Disappeared into the shadows she was thinking and said to herself.

'What is this feeling?' she closed and locked her door and window she went to shower she finished 20 mins later she gotten ready for bed and drifted off soundly asleep with thoughts of Raphael on her mind.

Raphael headed home jumping the roofs he jumped from the high building and landed on his feet going down the sewer and opened the door.  
Michelangelo was about to head to sleep when he heard the door.  
"hey Raph your home late what happened we were tracking you but your dot disappeared "  
Leonardo was in the kitchen and walked to were Raphael and Michelangelo was.  
Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"I had to protect Sukey tonight the foot keep jumping her and her friends and I have no clue why the shredder is dead Karai is our allie who the shell in in charge of the foot now?"

Leonardo looked at him  
"calm down Raph we have no clue who is in charge now Donnie will do research tomorrow There is no training tomorrow because I don't feel like it so goodnight "he went in his room and drifted off asleep.

Raphael looked  
"did I miss something? When I left earlier "

Michelangelo turned to him  
"Just Leo having his moments I made him tea he woke up from a nightmare about father again"  
Raphael sighed.  
"he needs to stop beating himself up about that "Michelangelo sighed  
"how Raph he's the oldest we were fighting and we couldn't stop how can he stop beating himself up? You tell me?" Raphael walked away then slammed his door

And laid in his bed and thought about everything as he drifted off asleep.  
Michelangelo looked at his brother Raphael's door.  
"Exactly you can't answer "he went to his room and drifted off asleep.

Donatello was asleep already.

(above ground)

The new enemy was plotting for tomorrow night saying to his foot soldiers.  
'I will get that girl tomorrow for declining the membership she will pay "he threw a shuriken at a wooden beam as he went to his room and slept.

(Back in the city the morning )

Wainani was off today so she decided to call her friends to hang out.

Roselani answered  
'sounds good we will meet at the beach 'she hung up Sukey answered her phone in a grumpy tone.  
'it's 7 in the frigginn morning you want to go to the beach ?! alright fine give me 20 mins I'll be there 'she hung up then she sighed and called Raphael to see if he will answer.

Raphael was still asleep his shell cell was going off no one answered she left a voice message and went to shower and get dress she grabbed her surf board and headed out the door to the beach.

Roselani was there already with her surf board by her surf shop and beach home  
Wainani and Ualani just arrived Roselani noticed the red cloth on Sukey's arm  
"Yo what happened to you? And who's cloth is that? you got a boyfriend dude?" Sukey blushed and made a fist.  
"No I do not I was jumped last night by the ones called the foot "

Wainani looked at her suspiciously what you do this time? and where you get the cloth start explaining "

Sukey sighed and blushed lightly.  
"Remember the mutant turtles that saved us a couple nights back? The one named Raphael came to my aid he took me home and everything he bandaged my wound with his cloth last night "

Roselani was laughing and started to sing.

"Sukey and Raphael sitting in the tree K, I, S, S I, N, G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Baby in a baby carriage Sukey loves Raphael "she laughed

Sukey glared at her.  
"Your so gonna get it you brat get back here!" she ran after her.

Roselani ran screaming.  
"HELPPP WAINIANI! UALANI! "she ran faster and faster.

Wainani laughed  
"That's what you get she isn't with him we only met them not to long ago anyways get back here you two and Sukey knock it off nothing to be ashamed of if you like a 6ft mutant turtle who has an attitude problem "

Sukey sat down she begin to meditate to calm down.

Roselani went towards the shore and paddled into the open sea she began surfing the waves.

Wainani was drinking her strawberry smoothie to relax, Ualani was reading her romance novel.

(below ground)  
Raphael heard his shell cell beeping he stretched and looked at it he saw he had a missed call from Sukey he dialed for his voice message.  
'Raph I don't work today if you want to join us at the beach with your brother's you can we are on the private beach near Roselani's house it's not hard to see there's a huge surf shop there that's her shop you won't be seen but that's if you want to Sukey out 'he erased it and went out of his room.  
"Yo bro's want to go to the beach? Sukey invited us" Leonardo looked  
"at this time Raph and in public what's the matter with you? we are ninjas and we are mutants or did you forget? and why all a sudden you want to go? you hate going to public places "

Raphael sighed  
"Yo fearless first off it's a private beach it's that girl Roselani's beach and surf shop "Michelangelo shotted up like a firework when he heard surf shop and beach.  
"Please can we go Leo please please "he was begging on his knees.

Leonardo looked at his brothers.  
"Alright fine maybe it will do us some good but remember stay alert "all three rolled their eyes  
"we know already we aren't turtle tots anymore we are adults loosen up bro "they all headed out the lair than hid in the shadows jumping towards were the girls were.  
Michelangelo noticed the surfboard shop from a few blocks away.

They jumped down and made sure they weren't seen and went to the beach and saw the girls.

Sukey was relaxing laying down.

Wainani was reading her book, Ualani was staring at the sea, Roselani just finished surfing she came in and stood on the shore her long red orange ombre hair was flowing in the wind as the waves crashed against the shore.  
Michelangelo's eyes lit up when he saw her he reached in his bag and handed his brother's water guns and chuckled .  
"Shh" they nodded and split up surrounding the girls.

They all squirted the girls The girls gotten up screaming in joy running.  
The turtles ran after them as they continued squirting the girls with their water guns.

The four brothers laughed.  
"hi"

Sukey pushed Raphael playfully  
"really now I'm soaked "

Raphael chuckled  
"aww poor baby it was our baby brother's idea "Roselani was laughing as she punched Michelangelo's arm playfully.

Michelangelo chuckled  
"so what's up dudette How's the waves?"

Roselani smiled  
"They are sweet today dude so high and relaxing You surf? "

Michelangelo smiled at her  
" Yes I do but my surf board was destroyed a few years ago so I don't have one anymore "

Roselani smiled at him  
"follow me "

Michelangelo followed Roselani to her surf board shop she unlocked the store  
"which one you want?"

Michelangelo looked  
"I left my money home though "

Roselani smiled  
'don't worry it's on me "Michelangelo looked at her  
"really you sure?"

Roselani giggled  
"yes I'm sure go ahead pick one."

Michelangelo looked at them he finally chose one 20 mins later, Roselani grabbed it and handed it to him.  
"That's a Koa wood board that's a great board it's like mine but mine is a different design "they walked out of the shop she locked it up they joined the others on the beach.  
Leonardo looked  
'How much was that and how you get it?" Roselani looked  
"I gave it to him you don't need to pay me back or anything he needed a surf board so I gave it to him "

Raphael looked at Sukey  
"why do you look mad?" Sukey looked at him  
'because Roselani was teasing me today well this morning because of the red cloth you wrapped around my wound "

Raphael chuckled  
"don't worry about her she reminds me of My baby brother Mikey but almost similar personality "

Sukey smiled at him.  
"thankyou Raph "Raphael chuckled  
"for what?" Sukey smiled and looked at him  
"for helping me out when I'm down or in trouble "

Raphael looked at her  
"That is what friends are for kid though we just met but I am your friend "Sukey looked at the sea her long ombre hair flown in the wind. Raphael gazed at her then looked away.

Leonardo was thinking, Wainani looked at him  
"You ok "Leonardo looked to his side at her  
"Call me Leo and Yes I'm alright just thinking is all Ualani was talking with Donatello sitting on her towel he smiled at her as they were talking.

Leonardo and Wainani was walking by the shore as they were talking , she looked at him  
"I see well I know it's hard on you and your brother's but it's none of your guys fault I can see your strong , your pure in heart and you are a leader your father godbless his soul wouldn't have made you leader if he didn't see that in you he is looking down on all four of you Leo he will always be in your guys heart " she hugged him tight  
Leonardo hugged her back  
"Thankyou nani " he smiled at her "I'm glad we did come to the beach today " Wainani smiled and blushed lightly .  
"anytime Leo"

Roselani went to her car to get something she screamed  
Michelangelo and the brothers and girls rushed over, the foot surrounded them

The girls stayed by the boys

Sukey glared and yelled out.  
"what do you want!?" They all stopped as a tall guy with long purple hair, a purple and gold gii with a gold dragon designed into it he spoke  
"you wretched turtles know the one who refused to join me "

Sukey looked  
"I refused because I don't fight to kill the innocent you bastard!"

Raphael held her back.  
"Who the shell is you!?" the guy chuckled  
"I'm surprise you don't remember me you wretched turtles I was a foot solider of our great master shredder I'm Kahn but known as the Golden Dragon of Japan "  
Leonardo glared  
'YOUR MASTER WAS NOTHING BUT DISHONORABLE! He killed Hamato Yoshi he killed Hamato Yoshi's wife! And he tried killing our father many times and attacking our family you will never! EVER! GET CLOSE TO THESE GIRLS OR MY FAMILY OR I WILL BEHEAD YOU! "  
Raphael glared and yelled  
"And FYI YOU will never touch Sukey ever again or her friends! Me and My brother's will protect them with our life's and on our honor so you got 10 secs to leave or else "! Kahn laughed evilly  
"foot attack "The turtles attacked the foot soldiers and didn't hold back they were slicing and bashing their heads they had blood on their weapons and glared as they faced Kahn they ran at him.  
The girls were terrified as they stayed put.

The brothers were attacking Kahn as Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo was thrown and hit with the staff, Sukey, Ualani and Roselani ran to them. They helped them up and brought them in Roselani's house and aid them.

Leonardo was still fighting him and slashed his leg, Kahn fell screaming in pain  
"Your Wretched TURTLES WILL PAY FOR THIS! "he disappeared in gold smoke.

Wainani went to Leonardo she saw the cut on his left arm and bandaged it with an ice blue cloth she walked him inside Roselani's house she locked the door and windows.

Sukey was bandaging Raphael's left arm after she dabbed peroxide on it, Raphael yelled  
"Ahh Mother -Fu!

Sukey stuffed a pillow in his mouth as she was finishing up bandaging his arm.

Ualani was cleaning Donatello's cut on his leg  
she dabbed alcohol he yelled  
"OW! "Roselani was dabbing peroxide on his back shoulder.

Michelangelo screamed in pain  
"Holy -sh! Ow! "Roselani spoke.  
"Hold still I'm almost done I just need to finish up stitching it stop moving "Michelangelo stayed still but continued complaining  
"It hurts! "Roselani sighed and finished up  
"There done "Michelangelo couldn't move his arm  
"It hurts ow! "

Roselani sighed  
"it will be healed by tomorrow night just don't move "Michelangelo looked at her

"aww man really how am I going to go home with my brothers?" Roselani spoke  
"you and your brothers can stay here tonight because Raph Donnie and you can't move since you three gotten gashes on your legs and arms." Leonardo was by the window

With his arms crossed. Wainani thought to herself  
"should I leave him alone or talk to him? 'she sighed looking at him and looked away, Leonardo noticed her looking from the corner of his eye through his bandanna.  
"Wainani come here rose can I go talk to nani in one of the rooms?"

Roselani looked at him and nodded.  
"yes the one on the far right you can that's the room she sleeps in when she sleeps over "Leonardo nodded.  
"ok thankyou nani come upstairs with me "wainani's heart was beating fast as she walked upstairs to her room following him. She opened the door then sat on her bed.

Leonardo closed the door behind him and looked at her.  
"you got scared didn't you? "Wainani looked up at him then down  
"y-es I did I never saw that before and we were never targets before either "

Leonardo sat beside her.  
"I will never go after you like that I will protect you don't need to be scared of me or my brothers he was the right lieutenant of our last enemy but since we killed him for reasons he is after us and he will go after anyone who is allies with us and fights with us because me and my brothers are very sensitive when we have friends like you and our two friends Casey and April we lost so many including our father "he sighed and looked down.

Wainani looked at him and lifted his head  
"Leo it's alright we won't ever turn our backs on you and your brother's Leonardo stared into her crystal green eyes.

Wainani looked into his dark green eyes she blushed and smiled she stretched and laid on her bed.  
"goodnight Leo "

Leonardo smiled at her.

"goodnight "he turned his shell to her back and drifted off to sleep.

Raphael was in sukey's room they were talking and smiling.

Raphael spoke to himself  
'it's too soon I can't be in love with her already '

Sukey looked at him as she spoken to herself  
'Why do I feel so content with you Raph?'

she yawned and closed her eyes with her back turnt.

Raphael laid on his shell since his arm was still healing he drifted off to sleep dreaming.

Donatello was asleep in Ualani's room with his shell against her back.

Michelangelo was asleep beside Roselani with his face towards her back as they slept throughout the night.

To be continued ...


	4. Stages of Change : Ch 3

Stages of Change

Ch.3

"It only has begun "

It's been a week since that fight with their old enemy Kahn, Raphael's arm was healed he woken up and saw Sukey was still asleep he gotten up quietly so he didn't wake her he walked downstairs

and stretched.

Leonardo was in the kitchen reading a magazine he looked up and saw his brother.

"are you healed now? to get back to training?" Raphael sighed

"really fearless I just healed how do you know if Donnie and Mikey aren't healed how can we train maybe you should see how they are doing first? I'm going in the backyard if Sukey wakes up tell her I'm in the yard "he walked passed Leonardo and opened the sliding door and went outside he took the fresh ocean breeze of the first day of summer in

'mmm ahh amazing nature "his red bandanna flown in the wind he sighed thinking about his father as he looked up at the sky.

Donatello was up on his computer doing research on Kahn's past history he saw killings in Japan and fatal injuries in Europe and further in the world his mouth dropped,

Ualani is woken up and looked at Donatello

'um Donnie what's wrong?"

Donatello snapped out of it

"sorry if I woke you up "

Ualani stretched

"No its ok what's wrong what you find out?" Donatello showed her his computer of what he researched

Ualani looked as her eyes widen and she put her hand over her mouth.

"he's sick I think I'm going to throw up excuse me "she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Wainani got startled and woken up she knocked on the bathroom door

"Ualani what's wrong? "

Ualani finished throwing up she drank down water and brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine just this guy Kahn he is sick and a top serial killer of the world "

Michelangelo was still asleep.

Roselani is woken up and stretched she smiled watching Michelangelo sleep she said to herself

'what is this feeling I have Mikey I wish I can tell you how I feel 'she sighed and opened her window feeling the ocean breeze then sat back on her bed thinking.

Michelangelo is woken up 10 mins' after he stretched and looked to his side

"Rose are you ok?" Roselani lifted her head

"Yes, I'm fine Mikey How did you sleep? "

Michelangelo looked at her

"I slept fine but tell me what's wrong? "

Roselani sighed

"I just been thinking that's all "

Michelangelo looked at her

"thinking about what? "

Roselani stood up she stood in front of her window,

"I-ts just I know we just met not too long ago but I care for you a lot and I"

she sighed looked down

Michelangelo was in shock for a few minutes then he got up he stood behind her holding her from behind.

"Roselani look at me "Roselani turned to him when their lips met he made out with her against the wall.

Roselani embraced him as they made out his hands were caressing her body as he smiled and the kiss broke

"I love you to Roselani I didn't think you'll feel the same way "

Roselani smiled at him

"wow so passionate "

Michelangelo smiled

"let's go downstairs"

Roselani smiled and followed him downstairs.

Sukey was stretching she looked and saw Raphael wasn't there she went downstairs looking for Raphael

Leonardo was finishing his coffee

"Raphael is in the backyard he told me to tell you I'm going in the dojo see ya "

Sukey walked and opened the sliding door she saw Raphael sitting alone she walked outside quietly

as her long black ombre hair flown in the wind,

"raph are you ok?" Raphael wiped his tears and looked at her

"yes I'm alright Sukey just thinking is all I didn't want to wake you "

Sukey walked to him

"can I sit?" Raphael scooted over to make room, she sat down beside him

"It's alright thank you for letting me sleep, how does your arm feel?"

Raphael looked at her

"I'm healed now thank you for taking care of it "he continued speaking

"Sukey, would you accept a mutant turtle as someone to be with?"

Sukey blushed lightly

"what you mean?"

Raphael looked at her

"would you accept me if I wanted to be more than friends?"

Sukey's cheeks turned redder

"yes, Of course, I would you are unique you make me feel content "

Raphael smiled at her

"I do How?" Sukey looked at him as the wind blew strong,

"you make me feel safe you protect me, you are there for me and you saved and you accept me that's all I want from a guy and you're the one "

Raphael blushed and smiled

as he looked deep into her amber eyes their lips met as he held her to him as they made out on the bench.

Donatello looked from the kitchen

"oh wow "Ualani came into the kitchen and poured herself and Donatello tea they sat down.

Ualani saw Raphael and Sukey making out she stayed silent staring down at her tea and drank it.

Donatello didn't notice he drank his tea.

Leonardo was in the dojo training he sheathed his katanas when he heard the door he looked

Wainani walked in and gave him a bottle of water

"how did you sleep last night "Leonardo looked at her he drank his water

"I slept fine and yourself?" Wainani looked at him

"I slept alright "

Leonardo looked at her

"are you ok? I noticed you've been moving around a lot in bed what's wrong?" Wainani sat down and sighed

"I'm just afraid because of that guy Kahn "Leonardo sat beside her and spoke

"I told you I and my brothers won't let anything happen to you 4 I defiantly won't let anything hurt you at all "Wainani blushed

Leonardo looked into her green eyes

"I never noticed your eyes are like two emeralds shining "

Wainani blushed

"they are "

Leonardo grabbed her by her waist

"Forgive me "he kissed her deeply on her lips Wainani closed her eyes kissing him back deeply.

(at Kahn's headquarters)

Kahn moved out and started to make chaos with his foot soldiers in the city

(back at the house)

The alert went off, Donatello called his brothers

"ITS KAHN! "

Leonardo finished making out with Wainani when he heard his brother Donatello screaming,

Raphael finished making out with Sukey and ran towards Donatello,

Michelangelo ran downstairs and ran towards Donatello's lab all 3 spoke at once

"what the shell? why you scream"!

Leonardo looked as his eyes slanted in anger.

"Let's move it boys! girls stay here we will call you soon as we are on our way back don't follow I mean it! "

all 4 brothers ran towards Kahn's location as they glared

"SHOW YOURSELF KAHN! "

Kahn laughed evilly.

'well well, the freaks decided to show their selves! which were your guys mistake! "

he attacked all 4

Raphael blocked with his Sais he flipped, Donatello uses his bo staff and was fighting him, Kahn used his staff against Donatello's bo staff

Michelangelo blocked Kahn's staff with his nunchucks as he kicked him to the wall,

Leonardo ran at him fighting head on head as his katanas clashed with Kahn's staff.

Kahn used all he got with his strength

"Your master was easier to take down "! Leonardo glared "what do you know about the death of our master! Kahn laughed as he swung his staff.

Leonardo blocked as he stabbed him in his side

"HOW DARE YOU! "he took his katana out of t of Kahn's side as he pointed his bloody katana at Kahn

"NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU KNOW! OR I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT SECOND THOUGHT! "Kahn laughed evilly as he cried in pain.

"you will never know he disappeared into gold smoke.

Leonardo yelled out

"KAHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Raphael ran and grabbed his older brother when he saw he was about to follow him.

"LEO STOP! CONTROL YOURSELF! "Leonardo was trying to get free

"LET GO RAPH! HE IS GONNA PAY! "Raphael use his strength to keep him from escaping

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS LEO! "

Leonardo continued struggling trying to escape, Raphael yelled

"Donatello pass me your bo staff now! "

Donatello threw it to him

Raphael caught it and tapped him lightly on his head to knock him out.

Raphael sighed

'damn it! let's move now grab Leo Mikey lets head back home before we get stuck in this storm.

they headed back to the house and walked in, Michelangelo laid Leonardo on the couch

Raphael slammed the front door and locked it

"no Leo didn't get hurt I had to knock him out because he was out of control let him rest I'll explain in da Mornin lets all head to bed goodnight "

Wanani sat down beside Leo while he slept.

Sukey went upstairs and kissed Raphael and fell asleep next to him soundly.

The Next morning

Leonardo opened his eyes grunting quietly holding his head

"ow" he looked to his side and saw wainani asleep he gotten up quietly and went in the yard. Raphael heard Leonardo go outside he walked out of the room quietly and went outside.

"you alright Leo?" Leonardo looked at his brother Raphael

"I'm fine and sorry for last night I just I want to know what he knows "

Raphael sighed with his arms crossed

"you're not the only one who wants to know we all want to know and when we find out he will regret it "

Leonardo nodded.

"yes he will because we will kill him so our father can rest in peace "

The two older brother's bandanna's flown in the wind they watched the sunrise.

Wainani was still asleep, Sukey was asleep in the bed with a big smile then she opened her eyes

"she saw Raphael wasn't there she stretched and looked out her window

she saw him by his brother she smiled and went in the shower.

(In Roselani's room)

Michelangelo was downstairs already he was in the dojo training alone, Donatello woke up quietly and left the room quietly and saw Michelangelo in the dojo he was shocked because he wasn't like him he took a deep breath and spoke

"Mikey since when are you in the dojo training that is usually Leonardo's and Raphael's thing " Michelangelo drank his water

"no reason Donnie just thinking about what Kahn said , Leonardo and Raphael walked in the dojo

'we will get t to the bottom of it don't worry we will get our revenge for our father's death on our honor Remember we are ninja and this is only the beginning "

To be continued...


End file.
